


Real Names, Real Faces

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Off-Brand Games, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: Giovanni gets a hacker in his laptop from downloading files from weird websites. What he didn't expect was to get a game recommendation from said hacker.[Chatlog fic]





	

March 9th, 10:08PM

 

Start > All Programs > Utility Programs > Notepad

 

Get out of my computer.

 

im not in ur computer

 

You know what I mean. Get off of my computer.

 

it was your own fault for downloading files from a dubious source

 

There’s nothing valuable on this laptop anyway. This is just the laptop I use for my off-time.

Stop digging at my Team library.

 

u have a shit taste in games

 

Get out.

 

staryu valley? pokemon crossing? eneco atsume?

that’s cute

 

GET OUT

 

i take that back, it seems that you play games to relax

have you played trip?

 

What?

 

hang on let me find some gameplay vids

 

That… does look nice.

What are you doing?

 

adding myself as a friend

 

Why?

 

so i can give you trip

 

Oh.

But why? You don’t know me.

 

trip is a good game

 

Okay?? Thank you??

 

im gonna go now, i have things to do

enjoy the game

 

????? I will?

 

***

 

March 11th, 8:36PM

 

heli0swithazero: did u play trip yet

 

g-sakaki: Who is this?

 

heli0swithazero: i hacked into your laptop a few days ago

 

g-sakaki: Oh, you’re THAT git.

 

heli0swithazero: wow rude. i didnt even take anything from you

heli0swithazero: i even bouthgt u trip

 

g-sakaki: There’s nothing valuable on this laptop.

 

heli0swithazero: i couldve bought tons of games with ur account and gifted them to myself

 

g-sakaki: Wow, thank you for being a decent person and not stealing from me.

g-sakaki: I found your back door and deleted it, by the way.

 

heli0swithazero: whatever

heli0swithazero: just be careful the next time u download porn from weird sites

 

g-sakaki: It wasn’t porn!!!

 

heli0swithazero: keep telling urself that

heli0swithazero: ...

heli0swithazero: so did u play

 

g-sakaki: I tried it a little after you left.

g-sakaki: I meant to play for ten minutes but I ended up exploring until 1AM.

g-sakaki: I was exhausted the next day.

 

heli0swithazero: its good right?

 

g-sakaki: Yes, despite making me stay up far longer than I intended.

 

heli0swithazero: im glad ur enjoying it

 

g-sakaki: I don’t have much time to play because of my job, but Trip will definitely help me wind down in the future.

 

heli0swithazero: oh ya it would make sense for a ceo to not have much free time

 

g-sakaki: How do you know I’m a CEO??

 

heli0swithazero: theres not that many g. sakakis running around

 

g-sakaki: You Googled me?!

 

heli0swithazero: i might have peeked

 

g-sakaki: I can’t believe this.

g-sakaki: Since you know my name, can I get yours? It’s only fair.

 

heli0swithazero: helios will do for now

 

g-sakaki: Aw, come on.

 

heli0swithazero: play more trip and you might get it

 

g-sakaki: You really want me to play this game, huh?

 

heli0swithazero: i dont personally care if u play it or not, i just liked it and i think its up ur alley

 

g-sakaki: …

 

heli0swithazero: what

 

g-sakaki: I have to go. I’ll play when I have time.

 

heli0swithazero: no rush

 

g-sakaki: Bye.

 

heli0swithazero: bye

 

***

 

March 27th, 7:09PM

 

heli0swithazero: cyrus

 

g-sakaki: What?

 

heli0swithazero: my name

 

g-sakaki: Oh.

 

heli0swithazero: you have 10h in trip

heli0swithazero: so youve earned to know my name

 

g-sakaki: Oh, this is a reward system now? 

g-sakaki: Do I get to see a picture of you when I have 20 hours in Trip? ;)

 

heli0swithazero: try 100h

 

g-sakaki: Aw come on, that’s going to take me weeks!

 

heli0swithazero: better play lots, then

heli0swithazero: why are you so interested in me

 

g-sakaki: I just think it’s fair, seeing how you probably know a lot about me after you Googled me.

 

heli0swithazero: i only know ur first and last name, your company and your face

heli0swithazero: that was with a fie second google search, didn’t dig furhter

heli0swithazero: five*

 

g-sakaki: The point still stands. You know more about me than I do about you.

 

heli0swithazero: so you want to know where i work and how i look?

 

g-sakaki: I’m trying to befriend you, goddammit. Why are you making this so hard?

 

heli0swithazero: oh

heli0swithazero: is that what this is?

 

g-sakaki: I mean, if you’d rather not talk to me, we can do that too.

 

heli0swithazero: no, no, i do want to talk to you

heli0swithazero: i’m just… not good at reading social cues.

 

g-sakaki: Oh.

 

heli0swithazero: sorry if i was… rude

heli0swithazero: i would send you a pic but im kind of

heli0swithazero: undressed

 

(UNSENT) g-sakaki: I wouldn’t mind. ;)

g-sakaki: It’s fine. I was being pushy with this anyway. 

g-sakaki: Send me one when you’re comfortable.

 

heli0swithazero: okay

 

***

 

March 29th, 6:23PM

 

[g-sakaki sent a file: IMG_45358565.png]

 

heli0swithazero: ?

heli0swithazero: what is this

 

[File IMG_45358565.png has finished loading]

 

g-sakaki: My persian being adorable.

 

heli0swithazero: ah

heli0swithazero: so it seems

 

g-sakaki: Not a cat person?

 

heli0swithazero: i guess…

 

[heli0swithazero sent a file: IMG_2575581.png]

 

g-sakaki: Not a pet person at all?

 

[File IMG_2575581.png has finished loading]

 

g-sakaki: Oh!

g-sakaki: I stand corrected. :)

 

heli0swithazero: i just prefer weaviles

 

***

 

April 4th, 10:34AM

 

g-sakaki: I found out my son has a sneasel.

 

heli0swithazero: how old is he?

 

g-sakaki: Eleven.

 

heli0swithazero: hmm

heli0swithazero: a sneasel might be a hard choice for a beginner

 

g-sakaki: I feared that would be the case…

g-sakaki: Do you have any tips?

 

heli0swithazero: your son must earn the sneasel’s respect

heli0swithazero: otherwise it won’t listen to him and it will be a nightmare to deal with

heli0swithazero: but he also has to treat it as an equal. sneasels are proud, fickle and wily

 

g-sakaki: I’ll tell that to him, thank you.

g-sakaki: I doubt he’ll listen to me, but…

 

heli0swithazero: you’re not close?

 

g-sakaki: You could say that…

g-sakaki: I left him and his mother when he was young.

g-sakaki: I don’t think he’s very fond of me.

g-sakaki: But I don’t blame him. It was cowardly of me to leave them.

 

heli0swithazero: i’m… sorry to hear that

 

g-sakaki: It’s fine. It’s my fault for leaving.

 

heli0swithazero: why did u?

 

g-sakaki: I was young, stupid and cowardly.

g-sakaki: And my mother pressured me to marry Bella.

g-sakaki: Which I didn’t want to do, being young and stupid.

g-sakaki: So I left them. Silver was only 3.

g-sakaki: I did pay child support so Bella wasn’t too mad about it, I hope.

 

heli0swithazero: thats rough

 

g-sakaki: Haha, yeah. Sorry for… oversharing.

g-sakaki: What about you? Do you have kids?

g-sakaki: Or a girlfriend? Boyfriend?

 

heli0swithazero: no, none of those

 

g-sakaki: No interest in that?

 

heli0swithazero: yeah

heli0swithazero: also people seem to think that i’m creepy

heli0swithazero: and unapproachable

 

g-sakaki: Wow.

 

heli0swithazero: i dont care tho

heli0swithazero: i think dealing with people is exhausting, even more so in romantic context

 

g-sakaki: Maybe you’ve just dated the wrong people.

 

heli0swithazero: i havent dated anyone

 

g-sakaki: What? No one?

 

heli0swithazero: ya

 

g-sakaki: Ever?

 

heli0swithazero: ya

heli0swithazero: and i assure you, i have repeatedly been told that i have been missing out.

 

g-sakaki: Eh.

g-sakaki: Dating is not for everyone.

 

heli0swithazero: i guess

heli0swithazero: in theory it sounds nice, for the companionship and tax benefits if marriage happens

heli0swithazero: but finding someone who doesn’t drain me just by existing is so hard that it’s not worth it

heli0swithazero: but i dont care either way, im content with my situation

 

g-sakaki: But if you did find someone suitable, would you try dating?

 

heli0swithazero: sure, i guess

heli0swithazero: im skeptical of ever finding anyone like that, tho

 

g-sakaki: Don’t lose hope, haha.

 

heli0swithazero: i havent

heli0swithazero: im just being realistic

 

***

 

April 10th, 8:09PM

 

g-sakaki: How come we never voice chat?

 

heli0swithazero: because i dont want to

 

g-sakaki: Why not?

 

heli0swithazero: ive been repeatedly told that my voice is creepy

 

g-sakaki: Why?

 

heli0swithazero: i guess its the monotone

 

g-sakaki: Are you insecure about your voice?

 

heli0swithazero: no

 

g-sakaki: It sounds you are.

 

heli0swithazero: im not

 

g-sakaki: Whatever you say.

 

heli0swithazero: are you being condescending???

 

g-sakaki: Maybe a little. ;)

 

heli0swithazero: …

 

[heli0swithazero is calling]

 

[call accepted]

 

[call ended, duration: 2:48:38]

 

g-sakaki: One more thing.

g-sakaki: Your voice isn’t creepy.

 

heli0swithazero: good night, giovanni

 

g-sakaki: Goodnight.

 

[g-sakaki is offline]

 

heli0swithazero: thank you

 

***

 

April 17th, 4:09PM

 

[heli0swithazero sent a file: IMG_0054646536.png]

 

g-sakaki: What is this?

 

[File IMG_0054646536.png has finished loading]

 

heli0swithazero: u have 20 hrs in trip

heli0swithazero: so i’m sending a pic

heli0swithazero: of me

 

g-sakaki: Oh!

g-sakaki: Oh.

g-sakaki: Wow.

 

heli0swithazero: what

 

g-sakaki: You…

 

heli0swithazero: WHAT

 

g-sakaki: ...look like you haven’t slept in weeks.

 

heli0swithazero: …

heli0swithazero: i havent

 

g-sakaki: WHAT??

 

heli0swithazero: imsomnia

 

g-sakaki: GO TO BED!

 

heli0swithazero: it’s 4pm

 

g-sakaki: Wait, insomnia?

 

heli0swithazero: ya

 

g-sakaki: That… sucks.

 

heli0swithazero: dont i know it

 

g-sakaki: Wow, I’m sorry.

 

heli0swithazero: im used to it

 

g-sakaki: I could sing you to sleep, if you want. ;)

 

heli0swithazero: …

heli0swithazero: i wouldnt mind that

 

g-sakaki: Then I will. ;)

 

heli0swithazero: later

heli0swithazero: i have things to do

heli0swithazero: i’ll come back to you in 5h

 

g-sakaki: Take your time, my soothing baritone is not going anywhere. ;)

 

heli0swithazero: thats trhee messages in a row with the winky face

heli0swithazero: are you flirting with me?

 

g-sakaki: …

g-sakaki: I have to go.

 

[g-sakaki is offline]

 

heli0swithazero: because i legit can’t tell and i would like to confirm so we’re on the same page

heli0swithazero: and ur offline

heli0swithazero: okay

 

***

 

April 17th, 7:40PM

 

heli0swithazero: is your offer still standing?

 

g-sakaki: If you want it to.

 

heli0swithazero: i do

 

g-sakaki: Alright then.

g-sakaki: Is video call okay?

 

heli0swithazero: sure

 

[g-sakaki is calling]

 

[call accepted]

 

[call ended, duration: 1:48:49]

 

g-sakaki: I know you’re asleep already, but sleep well.

g-sakaki: You’re actually kinda cute when you’re relaxed like that.

g-sakaki: Shit, I didn’t mean to send that!!

g-sakaki: How do you delete messages???

g-sakaki: FUCK

g-sakaki: …

g-sakaki: You know what, fuck it. I think you’re cute.

 

[g-sakaki is offline]

 

***

 

April 18th, 1:47PM

 

heli0swithazero: oh

heli0swithazero: so you were flirting with me earlier

heli0swithazero: i understand now

heli0swithazero: …

heli0swithazero: i think you’re cute too

heli0swithazero: or handsome

heli0swithazero: whatever you prefer

 

[heli0swithazero is offline]

 

***

 

April 18th, 5:08PM

 

g-sakaki: Oh, are YOU flirting with ME now? ;)

 

heli0swithazero: yes

 

g-sakaki: ...That was a rhetorical question, but I’m glad we’re on the same page now.

 

heli0swithazero: i am not good at flirting…

 

g-sakaki: You were a little shaky, but you were doing fine.

g-sakaki: Consider me charmed. ;)

 

heli0swithazero: it’s… working?

 

g-sakaki: Oh my god this is like watching a newborn deerling learning to walk.

g-sakaki: This is adorable. YOU are adorable.

 

heli0swithazero: …

 

g-sakaki: Is everything okay?

 

heli0swithazero: akjasnsf

 

g-sakaki: Whoa. Are you okay?

 

heli0swithazero: lsmdfsanfel

 

g-sakaki: Is weavile walking across your keyboard?

 

heli0swithazero: my brain short-circuited

heli0swithazero: you are way better at this

 

g-sakaki: Oh my god.

g-sakaki: You are so cute.

 

heli0swithazero: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

***

 

April 20th, 11:09PM

 

heli0swithazero: can i ask you something

 

g-sakaki: Suuuuure?

g-sakaki: …

g-sakaki: You’ve been typing for a long time. I’m getting worried.

 

heli0swithazero: what is this thing we’re doing? are we dating?

 

g-sakaki: Ah.

g-sakaki: Do you want us to date?

 

heli0swithazero: …

heli0swithazero: i don’t know?

heli0swithazero: maybe?

heli0swithazero: i don’t know what that entails

 

g-sakaki: Oh.

g-sakaki: Well, everything stays mostly the same, but we’re just more affectionate.

g-sakaki: And talk more.

 

heli0swithazero: ...that sounds nice

 

g-sakaki: Are you still unsure?

 

heli0swithazero: no

heli0swithazero: i do want to date

 

g-sakaki: Okay then :)

 

heli0swithazero: are we

heli0swithazero: boyfriends now?

 

g-sakaki: Yes.

 

heli0swithazero: wow

heli0swithazero: i didn’t expect that it would give me a physical reaction

 

g-sakaki: Better get used to it, amore. ;)

 

heli0swithazero: askjdasklsdgkl

 

***

 

April 28th, 5:20PM

 

heli0swithazero: hello boyfriend

 

g-sakaki: Hello, amore. ;)

 

heli0swithazero: i’ll never get used to saying that

heli0swithazero: or HEARING aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

g-sakaki: Hahaha.

g-sakaki: I mentioned you in passing to my mother and now she wants to meet you.

 

heli0swithazero: oh?

 

g-sakaki: Of course, you don’t have to. Not yet at least.

 

heli0swithazero: is that a thing that happens

 

g-sakaki: We’ve only been together for a week.

g-sakaki: Yes, eventually people in a relationship meet each other’s parents.

 

heli0swithazero: …

 

g-sakaki: What’s wrong?

 

heli0swithazero: i… don’t have a good relationship with my parents

 

g-sakaki: Oh.

g-sakaki: You don’t have to meet them again for my sake.

 

heli0swithazero: thank you

heli0swithazero: ive been trying to avoid them ever since i moved out

heli0swithazero: i think im disowned anyway

 

g-sakaki: Wow, that’s… I’m sorry to hear that.

 

heli0swithazero: its fine

heli0swithazero: im better off without them

 

g-sakaki: Still… it must be rough.

 

heli0swithazero: ive learnt to cope

heli0swithazero: can we talk about something else

 

g-sakaki: Of course. What would you like to talk about?

 

heli0swithazero: tell me about your family

 

***

 

May 1st, 8:34PM

 

heli0swithazero: video chat?

 

g-sakaki: Sure.

 

[heli0swithazero is calling]

 

g-sakaki: But I just had a shower so I’m still shirtless lol.

 

[call accepted]

 

heli0swithazero: oh

heli0swithazero: OH

heli0swithazero: should i wait for you to get dressed

 

g-sakaki: If you want me to get dressed. ;)

 

heli0swithazero: …

heli0swithazero: later

 

g-sakaki: Okay. ;)

g-sakaki: Do you want to see more?

 

heli0swithazero: ...

heli0swithazero: yes

heli0swithazero: oh

heli0swithazero: oh wow

heli0swithazero: should i show something too

 

g-sakaki: If you want to. I don’t want to pressure you.

 

heli0swithazero: let me adjust my set

heli0swithazero: i’ll open voice chat

 

g-sakaki: Allright. :)

 

[call ended, duration: 1:13:45]

 

g-sakaki: I wish I could hold you right now.

 

heli0swithazero: i wish you could

 

g-sakaki: I love you, Cyrus.

 

heli0swithazero: i love you too

 

g-sakaki: <3 <3

g-sakaki: Try to get some sleep.

 

heli0swithazero: i will

heli0swithazero: goodnight, darling

 

g-sakaki: Goodnight, amore. <3

 

***

 

May 5th, 6:08PM

 

g-sakaki: Great news!

 

heli0swithazero: ?

 

g-sakaki: I have a business trip to Sinnoh towards the end of this month!

 

heli0swithazero: !!!

heli0swithazero: ARE YOU KIDDING?

 

g-sakaki: No! I’m completely serious!!

 

heli0swithazero: we get to meet?

 

g-sakaki: Yes!

 

heli0swithazero: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

heli0swithazero: i need to clean my apartment

 

g-sakaki: Hahah, take your time, I won’t get there until 25th.

 

heli0swithazero: i can’t wait!!!

 

g-sakaki: Me neither!

g-sakaki: You should have seen my mother’s face when I said I’m going to Sinnoh.

g-sakaki: There was a moment of confusion but then she KNEW.

 

heli0swithazero: lol

 

g-sakaki: Where in Sinnoh do you live?

 

heli0swithazero: veilstone

 

g-sakaki: Not very north, thank god haha!

 

heli0swithazero: omg no, i would hate living in snowpoint lol

heli0swithazero: where will you be going?

 

g-sakaki: I have meetings planned in Veilstone, Sunyshore and Canavale.

 

heli0swithazero: ...hm

heli0swithazero: my parents live in sunyshore

heli0swithazero: so im trying to stay away from it

 

g-sakaki: That’s okay. You can show me around in Veilstone.

 

heli0swithazero: where else do you want to go?

 

***

 

May 24th, 8:57PM

 

g-sakaki: My plane leaves in two hours.

 

heli0swithazero: five hours until it lands

heli0swithazero: have you packed?

 

g-sakaki: Of course, haha. I’ve had my suitcase packed for almost a week now.

g-sakaki: I’ve never been this excited for a business trip.

 

heli0swithazero: i haven’t been this excited for anything in my life

 

g-sakaki: I still can’t quite believe that I will see you face to face.

 

heli0swithazero: me neither

heli0swithazero: it feels like a dream

 

g-sakaki: If it’s a dream, I don’t want to wake up.

 

***

 

May 25th, 2:30AM

 

g-sakaki: I’ve landed.

 

heli0swithazero: i noticed

heli0swithazero: im waiting for you at the terminal

heli0swithazero: !!

heli0swithazero: i can see you!


End file.
